Surpresas do Destino
by Mimi Granger
Summary: Após oito meses fora do país, Hermione volta dizendo que está noiva e que irá se mudar para a Suíça. Rony não sabia que isso significaria tanto para ele. 2º lugar no challenge A3V
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** As únicas coisas minhas são as idéias, o prêmio de segundo lugar e a felicidade que eu fiquei quando soube do resultado... E, acreditem,isso já é um monte.

**N/A: **Eu escrevi essa fic meio na correria, pra conseguir terminar a tempo de entregar no 6º Challenge R/H do Aliança 3 Vassouras. Por isso, desconsiderem os erros... não foi betada, e a revisão foi muito por cima...

Vou atualizar uma vez por semana. São cinco capítulos (oh, nossa, é a primeira vez que eu posto uma fic com mais de um capítulo que já está pronta! Que felicidade!)... Espero que gostem... Reviews! xD

**Agradecimentos: **Nath Mansur, por ter feito a capa, e meu avô, por eu ter roubado o computador dele durante todo o fim de semana... rs xDD

**Sinopse**: Após oito meses fora do país, Hermione volta dizendo que está noiva e que irá se mudar para a Suíça. Rony não sabia que isso significaria tanto para ele.

* * *

**SURPRESAS DO DESTINO**

**Capítulo Um**

20 de outubro de 1999. Londres. Cinco da tarde. A rua estava calma, praticamente deserta. O táxi estacionou na frente de um prédio antigo, mas conservado, de fachada verde e um pequeno canteiro de rosas na entrada. Uma moça desembarcou.

Apressadamente, ela entrou no prédio. Subiu os dois lances de escada com ansiedade, atravessou o corredor e parou, estática. Contemplou os dizeres em dourado pregados na porta: 301-A. Sorriu. Lentamente, colocou a chave na fechadura. Girou. Abriu.  
- Nem posso acreditar que estou novamente em casa! – a mulher adentrou a sala saltitando. Como era bom ver aquelas paredes! Aqueles móveis! Soltando as malas e atirando a bolsa para o ar, ela passou a percorrer cômodo por cômodo, rindo e rodopiando.  
- Isso tudo é por estar novamente em Londres, Mione? Você está parecendo uma criança que descobriu que o Natal será antecipado.

Hermione Granger deu um grito, assustada, e olhou para trás. Ali, parada na soleira da porta do seu quarto, estava uma garota ruiva, os longos cabelos caindo-lhe até o meio das costas, que sorria abertamente e a mirava com curiosidade através dos grandes olhos castanhos.  
- Gina?  
- Não, o Godric Gryffyndor.

Hermione estava espantada.  
- O que... como... o que você está fazendo aqui? – Gina rolou os olhos.  
- Eu vim aqui recebê-la. Esperava uma recepção melhor da sua parte também, sabia? Um abraço, pelo menos. – Hermione saiu correndo e abraçou-a forte.  
- Desculpe, de verdade, mas é que eu não esperava encontrar ninguém dentro de minha própria casa! Afinal, não contei a ninguém que viria!– ela parecia afobada. Gina a conduziu até a cozinha.  
- Você realmente achava que a sua melhor amiga não iria ficar sabendo se você viesse a Londres?  
- Bem, eu tinha essa esperança... – respondeu, enquanto abria a porta da geladeira e tirava de lá uma garrafa de água. Gina pegou os copos.  
- E por que todo esse segredo, Mione? Você não ia mesmo contar para ninguém que tinha voltado? Nem mesmo para _mim_?  
- Hm... Não. Não tão cedo, ao menos.  
- Mas por quê? Você vai para um congresso na Suíça, acaba arranjando um emprego no Ministério de lá, fica **oito** meses, praticamente incomunicável, e quando retorna não avisa ninguém! Me explique o porquê! – a morena Hermione Granger serviu água em dois copos, e bebeu um grande gole antes de responder.  
- Porque eu vou ficar por pouco tempo, Gi, um dia ou dois. Não queria fazer alarde... Pretendo voltar à Suíça logo que tudo estiver encaminhado. Gina... Eu vou me casar.

A amiga parou com o copo a caminho da boca e ergueu uma sobrancelha.  
- Casar? Você diz casamento, marido, noiva, véu? – fez-se um silêncio, como se as palavras fossem absorvidas lentamente. Gina então deu uma gargalhada – Mione, você sempre foi muito boa em saber tudo o que está nos livros, mas até você mesma admite que é péssima em mentir.  
- Sim, sou péssima em mentir. Por isso estou falando a verdade.

A ruiva franziu o cenho. Hermione Granger, casando assim, sem mais nem menos? Sem nem ao menos ter mandado uma carta contando a novidade?  
Hermione mostrou-lhe a mão direita. Ali, adornando o dedo anelar, se encontrava uma linda aliança com um pequeno brilhante. Gina arregalou os olhos.  
- Oh, meu Deus. Oh-meu-Deus, Hermione! Você está noiva!  
- Sim!

As amigas deram um gritinho histérico, enquanto a ruiva abraçava a morena. A primeira começou a disparar perguntas.  
- Como foi que aconteceu? O que ele perguntou, como foi sua resposta? Por que nunca você ainda não tinha me contado? Hermione Granger, _quem_ é ele?

A morena ria abertamente.  
- Tenho certeza que irás ficar surpresa... Zacarias Smith.

O queixo de Gina Weasley caiu. Assim como o copo em sua mão, transformando-se em cacos de vidro sobre o chão frio.

Hermione a olhava ansiosa.  
- Zacarias... Zacarias Smith, que era da Lufa-Lufa? Eu lembro dele, participava da AD e namorou Cho Chang quando eu estava no sexto ano, acho... – Gina tinha uma expressão pensativa. Hermione fez um aceno afirmativo de cabeça quando ela falou a última frase – Mas... como?

Hermione tomou outro gole de água antes de responder.  
- A mãe dele é de origem suíça, ele inclusive morou lá até os quatro anos de idade. Quando terminou Hogwarts, resolveu voltar, já que ele queria História da Magia e as escolas de História da Magia suíças são consideradas as melhores do mundo... E ele ainda tinha a vantagem de conhecer a língua, ter lugar onde ficar, essas coisas. Nos conhecemos no congresso e depois, quando fui chamada para trabalhar no Ministério, foi ele quem me ajudou a achar uma casa para morar, a arrumar toda a papelada... Daí, no fim, acabamos namorando, e semana passada ele me pediu em casamento.

Gina afagou a mão de Hermione.  
- Estou feliz por você.  
- É, eu também!  
- Desejo todas as felicidades possíveis, Mi. Confesso que não esperava nem um pouco por isso assim, de repente, muito menos com ele. Digo, ninguém, ahn, gostava muito de Zacarias Smith na época de escola, mas se você o escolheu como marido é porque ele deve ser o certo para você... Parabéns.  
- Obrigada, Gi.  
- Minha nossa, minha melhor amiga vai casar! Nem posso acreditar! – as duas riram. Gina tamborilou os dedos pela mesa, fingindo impaciência – Você não vai perguntar?  
- O que?  
- Se eu não quero ser madrinha! Porque eu juro que se você chamar outra, nunca mais falo contigo!  
- Ora, mas é óbvio que não vou perguntar! A senhorita não tem escolha, será minha madrinha e ponto. E eu te conheço, Gina, você nunca ficaria sem falar comigo. Isso é tão verdade quando dizer que você cozinha.

A outra mordeu o lábio inferior e baixou os olhos. Em seguida foi até o fogão a abriu a porta do forno, tirando de dentro uma travessa de frango com batatas e depositando-a em cima da mesa. Hermione olhou espantada.  
- Você _cozinhou_? Para mim?  
- Fiquei oito meses sem te ver! Precisava fazer algo especial para recepcioná-la, e _eu cozinhando_ é algo raro, _é_ especial!  
- Correção: é algo perigoso.  
- Ei!  
- Tem certeza que não morrerei intoxicada? Queria poder comparecer ao meu próprio casamento...  
- Mione!

E as duas caíram na risada.

- Arthur, querido, chegou bem na hora! O jantar está quase pronto!

Arthur Weasley fechou a porta de entrada d'A Toca e jogou-se no sofá da sala.  
- Que bom, Molly. Tudo o que eu preciso é de um prato de comida, um banho quente e cama. O dia hoje foi cansativo.

A casa dos Weasley estava calma e silenciosa. Molly, que alguns anos antes reclamava da bagunça, agora sentia falta daquela época. Os tempos sombrios apagavam os ânimos de qualquer um. Eram poucos momentos de alegria para muitos de tensão, principalmente para uma família onde todos trabalhavam para a Ordem da Fênix. Pessoas desaparecidas, mortes, intrigas. E muito trabalho a fazer.

Desde que fora confirmado o retorno de Lorde Voldemort, muita coisa mudara na família Weasley e n'A Toca. E não somente das questões de guerra: Gui namorara, noivara e casara com Fleur Delacour, e tinham uma linda menina chamada Juillet. Moravam em uma casa em frente A Toca, do outro lado da rua ("_Família é tudo. Mas individualidade e privacidade também_", costumava dizer Gui).

Fred fora o segundo a deixar a casa dos pais, indo morar com Angelina em Edenbridge, a cidade dela. Mas sempre compareciam aos tradicionais almoços de domingo.

Jorge e Katie Bell eram um caso engraçado. Os dois eram noivos havia quase dois anos, mas desde a festa de noivado nunca mais se ouvira falar em casamento... ela não queria. Apesar de um viver na casa do outro. Katie dizia que gostava disso, que aprovava os "casamentos modernos", em que o casal está sempre junto mas cada um tem a sua independência. Quem não era muito a favor era Jorge: ele queria legalizar a situação de uma vez.

Carlinhos se mudara de vez para o Largo Grimmauld, 12, o quartel general da Ordem da Fênix. Passara a dar tudo de si para a derrota das Trevas, e apesar de ninguém nunca ter entendido direito essa obsessão repentina, todos ficavam felizes em ter alguém como Carlinhos na luta.

Percy fora o primeiro contato que a família Weasley tivera com as conseqüências trágicas da guerra. Trabalhando para o então Ministro da Magia Cornélio Fudge ele, sem saber, passou a ajudar o lado das Trevas. Não tinha conhecimento de que seu chefe virara a casaca, e acabou sendo enganado. Querendo voltar atrás quando percebeu, descobriu que ninguém dá as costas ao Lorde das Trevas. Fora morto por um Comensal da Morte, justamente no dia seguinte ao fazer as pazes com os pais e irmãos.

Sem contar Jorge (que não faria muita diferença, já que pelo menos metade da semana passava em casa de Katie), Rony e Gina eram os únicos filhos do Sr. e da Sra. Weasley a continuarem morando com os pais. Em compensação, Harry costumava jantar sempre por lá, pois tinha que constantemente falar com Rony a respeito de suas missões, agora que eram aurores, e também para ver a caçula Weasley, sua namorada.  
- Para nós até que foi tranqüilo... Nenhum ataque, acredita? – Harry falou, levantando-se do sofá e indo até a cozinha arrumar a mesa.  
- E isso não está me cheirando nada bem... – Rony descia as escadas – Já faz três dias que não acontece nada, tem algo estranho por aí.

A Sra. Weasley colocou na mesa uma travessa de pastelão de carne, um prato de ovos cozidos e outro de salsichas. Jorge e o Sr. Weasley sentaram-se à mesa.  
- Sabe algo que eu sempre me perguntei? – Jorge continuou o rumo da conversa enquanto servia-se – O porquê de o Beco Diagonal nunca ter sido atacado. Eu e Fred nunca tivemos que fechar a loja mais cedo por causa de guerra, nem fugir, nem lutar, desde que montamos a Gemialidades. Nunca nos preocupamos com esse assunto enquanto trabalhamos. E o Beco é um lugar importante... já devia ter sido atacado.  
- Justamente por ser importante. Deve ser para eles também – arriscou Molly.

Harry deu uma risadinha.  
- Obviamente. Onde os Comensais receberiam e guardariam dinheiro? Onde seus filhos-futuros-Comensais comprariam varinhas para lutar a favor do "Terrível-Poderoso-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado"? – ele fez voz de deboche ao dizer as últimas palavras – Sem o Beco ninguém é ninguém no mundo bruxo. Nem mesmo os do lado de lá.

O fogo na lareira crepitou, e dali saiu uma jovem ruiva.  
- Ainda bem que chegou, Gina! Já estava ficando preocupado com você – disse o Sr. Weasley.  
- É, e eu também – declarou Harry, recebendo da namorada um rápido beijo na boca.  
- Pegue um prato e junte-se a nós, querida.  
- Ah, não, mãe, obrigada, não estou com fome. Comi não faz muito na casa da Mione... – e assim que falou, Gina parou estática, e levou a mão à boca. Falara mais do que devia.


	2. Capítulo 2

**N/A:** Olá! Bem, eu disse que as atualizações iam ser de uma em uma semana. não disse? Pois estou cumprindo! Hoje é sábado, capítulo novo. xD Sábado, 16 de Julho de 2005... Lançamento de Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince!

Dedicatória especial do capítulo: Para as gurias que eu conheci ontem, no EP de lançamento do 6º Harry Potter! **Gween Black, Thaisinha, Marmaduke Scarlet, Flora e Jéssyca**, adorei conhecer vocês! Mas, também, não posso deixar de oferecer o capítulo para a minha querida **mamãe**, que... me deu o livro! Rá! Eu tenho o sexto livro! Não posso acreditar!

Tá, vamos deixar a minha empolgação de lado e partir para as reviews...

**Kagome-LilyE**: Muito obrigada! E, viu? O capt não demorou! E o próximo vai ser bem rapidinho, também, sábado que vem tu volta aqui! xD Beijinhus!

**Lisa Black: **Se a Mione vai casar com ele ou não, bem... Tem que ler! xD E, ai, ai, "Será que o Rony vai querer impedir esse casamento? Será que ele vai engasgar? Gritar? Esbravejar? Desmaiar?", tu acertou uma dessas... hsuahsuas... tá nesse capítulo! Logo no comecinho! ssuahsuhaush Bjus!

**Nath Mansur:**Ah, thaaaanks!Tu já leu toda?hsuhashaushau A Gina fala demais? shuahsuah Como assim? E a capa eu já arrumei, lá... espero que agora apareça... Bjinhus!

* * *

**SURPRESAS DO DESTINO**

**Capítulo Dois**

Todas as cabeças se voltaram a Gina, confusas. Menos a de Rony.

O ruivo não parava de tossir. No momento em que a irmã falara "Mione", ele engolia um pedaço de pastelão, que pelo visto achara que o estômago era um lugar terrível para se morar, resolvendo trancar na garganta. Rony rapidamente tentou tomar um gole de suco, mas só piorou a situação: o líquido também resolvera se rebelar contra o curso natural dos alimentos, e o rapaz não conseguia engolir nem o pastelão, nem o suco.

O ataque de tosse aumentou. Seria cômico, se Rony não estivesse tão vermelho e com falta de ar. Jorge ao seu lado deu-lhe um tapa nas costas, e a comida – e bebida – desceu. O garoto respirou fundo, aliviado.

'-Você está legal? – perguntou Harry, de cenho franzido, mas o amigo o ignorou.

'-Mione? Você disse "Mione"?

Gina parecia atrapalhada.

'-Não, eu, não... eu disse... eu disse Leonie, é, eu disse Leonie, minha colega no St. Mungus.

Você nunca me disse que tinha uma colega chamada Leonie, Gi. Ela não estava no seu último aniversário, então. – Harry falou, estranhando. Conhecia, por nome, todas as colegas de Gina, ela adorava lhe contar detalhes da sua vida hospitalar, como curandeira, e não havia motivos para ela lhe mentir... ou havia?

'-Não, ela não estava, é nova, não faz muito que entrou e...

'-Você _disse_ "Mione", Ginevra! – a caçula fez uma careta. Odiavam quando chamavam-na pelo nome verdadeiro – Eu ouvi! Ela voltou? Fale, Gina, ela voltou? – Rony parecia desesperado. Molly e Arthur trocavam olhares.

Gina bufou, e atirou-se em uma cadeira vazia.

'-Talvez eu tenha dito, sim, mas não foi de propósito! Andei pensando muito na Hermione hoje, é isso, acabei me confundindo... Que coisa, Rony! – e irritada, ela levantou-se e subiu.

'-Não é você quem vai ter que agüenta-la de mau humor agora, Rony. Obrigado. – Harry não sabia se ficava brabo com o amigo, ou dava risada. Resolveu por seguir a namorada e ver o que estava acontecendo.

'-Me passe o pastelão, Molly querida, por favor?

* * *

Já passava das onze horas da noite. O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley dormiam, assim como Gina. Harry já havia ido embora, Jorge e Rony estavam sentados nos sofás da sala, cada um imerso em seus próprios pensamentos.

'-Não sei, cara, estou com um pressentimento... – Rony falou, depois de muito tempo em silêncio.

'-Sobre o quê?

'-Não sei...

'-Pois eu sei. – disse uma voz.

Os dois se viraram, assustados. Ao lado deles estava Gui.

'-Você aparatou? – Jorge perguntou confuso.

'-Eu não ouvi nada!

'-É, aparatei, pra vocês verem como estão aéreos. Escutem, a coisa é séria. Ataque no Ministério. Dos grandes. Bastante gente ferida. Mortes. Comensais impunes. Reunião urgente na Ordem da Fênix. Acho melhor irmos logo. – ele estava sério, seu semblante extremamente preocupado.

'-Eu disse que esse silêncio não era bom! – Rony falou, dando um pulo do sofá. Jorge levantou-se também.

'-Vou chamar os outros.

Em pouco tempo, estavam todos em Londres, no Largo Grimmauld. O lugar estava cheio. Havia bastante gente da Ordem lá, todas com a mesma expressão cansada e preocupada.

Dumbledore, ao ver que todos já haviam chegado, começou a falar.

'-Hoje, por volta das dez horas e vinte minutos da noite, um pequeno grupo de Comensais da Morte invadiu o Ministério. Não era para ser realmente um ataque, e sim algo camuflado e silencioso, com o intuito de entrarem no Departamento de Mistérios. Hoje pela manhã, de trás da porta que dá acesso ao local, uma forte luz vermelha passou a vir por uma fresta, o que não é pouco, considerando que a porta _não tem_ frestas. Essa luz, para quem não sabe, significa que a arma mais poderosa, que ainda se encontrará a salvo enquanto as pessoas não souberem o que é, está evoluindo. Sua magia está crescendo e ela está se tornando mais poderosa. Não é novidade para ninguém que o lado das Trevas possui seus informantes de dentro do Ministério. Possivelmente algum deles deve ter ficado sabendo e contado a Lord Voldemort.

"A intenção dos Comensais era investigar essa misteriosa luz vermelha, e tentar conseguir abrir a porta. Mas foram descobertos, e o que era para ser algo discreto acabou tornando-se chamativo. Mais Comensais da Morte foram cnvocados, e um ataque grande ocorreu no Ministério. As vítimas eram pessoas que estavam trabalhando de plantão. Ainda não se sabe o número exato de feridos, mas houve seis mortes. Os que sobreviveram já foram levados para o St. Mungus, e as famílias dos mortos já foram informadas"

O clima na sala estava pesado. Molly vinha da cozinha trazendo um carrinho com xícaras de café, ajudada por Emelina Vance.

Por alguns momentos, todos ficaram em silêncio, absorvendo as tristes palavras ditas por Dumbledore. A primeira a se pronunciar foi Gina Weasley.

'-Irei agora ao St. Mungus. A essa hora da noite não há muitos curandeiros, ao menos não para receber um grupo grande de feridos.

'-Vou com você – Lilá Brown estava sentada em uma cadeira, rodando a sua xícara nas mãos – Não costumo pegar casos de ataques, mas mesmo assim... Madame Sammonicus deve estar estressada e tendo chiliques – ela disse, referindo-se à sua superior no hospital. Algumas pessoas esboçaram um sorriso. Era impossível rir com tudo aquilo acontecendo.

Gina deu um beijo em Harry e aparatou, seguida de Lilá.

* * *

Lilá e Gina desaparataram na recepção do Hospital St. Mungus para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos. O local estava extremamente agitado para o horário, bruxos e bruxas de vestes verde-claras passavam apressados por elas com aparências nervosas e cansadas. As duas entreolharam-se, já sabendo que não voltariam para casa tão cedo. Lilá suspirou.

'-Venha, vamos trocar de roupa.

Dirigiram-se até o lado oposto da recepção e pararam em frente a uma porta azul, onde lia-se em um letreiro os dizeres: _Acesso restrito a curandeiros e funcionários. - Identifique-se_.

'-Gina Weasley, Danos Causados por Feitiços, registro número: 55623 – A porta se abriu. Gina entrou, e para garantir que ninguém entrasse junto com ela, uma barreira de vidro ocupou o lugar da porta. Quando a mesma se fechou, a parede desapareceu.

'-Lilá Brown, Envenenamentos por Plantas e Poções, registro número: 60295 – A porta se abriu novamente, e mais uma vez a barreira se fez presente.

Gina esperava por ela. A porta dava em um longo corredor com diversas bifurcações. Elas seguiram e dobraram na segunda à direita, que terminava em duas portas: o vestiário feminino e o masculino. Entraram, e cada uma dirigiu-se ao seu armário, tirando de lá vestes verde-claras, com um emblema de uma varinha e um osso cruzados bordado no peito. Vestiram-se.

'-Quarto andar, não é? – perguntou Lilá, recebendo como resposta um gesto afirmativo de cabeça. Elas saíram do vestiário e subiram quatro lances de escadas ao chegarem no fim do corredor principal.

'-Ah, ainda bem, reforços! Meninas, estamos tendo um trabalhão, são Maldições Imperdoáveis! E alguns outros feitiços que não conhecemos!

Serena Sammonicus era uma mulher baixinha e gordinha, com os cabelos tingidos de um loiro quase branco e com as unhas pintadas de vermelho berrante, que não parava de falar e gesticulava bastante. A diretora do hospital teve vontade de dar beijos estalados nas bochechas de Lilá e Gina quando as viu.

'-Curandeira Brown, a senhorita é do terceiro andar, correto? Ótimo, ótimo. Temos a impressão que talvez algumas poções possam melhorar o estado de alguns pacientes, é difícil dizer, são feitiços desconhecidos... Curandeira Green! Curandeira Green, por favor! – Madame Sammonicus chamou uma jovem curandeira que fazia anotações em uma prancheta em frente a uma porta. A curandeira se aproximou.

'-Sim, Madame Sammonicus?

'-A Curandeira Brown trabalha em Envenenamentos por Plantas e Poções, talvez poções possam ajudar alguns dos pacientes atingidos por aqueles feitiços diferentes, leve-a para dar uma analisada nos casos – A tal Curandeira Green conduziu Lilá para uma outra enfermaria – Agora, Curandeira Weasley, você trabalha aqui, já está mais habituada a ataques... Vou levá-la para os casos mais graves, siga-me por favor.

Gina foi levada para a _Enfermaria Brighid Liang_, onde se encontravam cinco leitos enfileirados e com o cortinado cerrado. Dentro da enfermaria se encontravam duas outras curandeiras: uma alta, jovem, de cabelos crespos e castanhos, e a outra de mais idade, os cabelos já completamente brancos e presos em um coque.

'-Boa noite Agda, Helena.

'-Boa noite – elas responderam em uníssono.

'-Como andam os casos aqui? – perguntou Gina, enquanto apanhava a prancheta do primeiro leito.

'-Variados. O Sr. Wilde, da última cama, está em estado crítico, digamos que ele tenha recebido "meio" _Avada Kedavra_... Provavelmente foi dito apenas o _Avada_, e por algum motivo o Comensal foi interrompido, impedindo a morte. É estranho, nunca tivemos nada assim... O Sr. Wilde ficará com seqüelas, com certeza, mas ao chegar aqui não estava nem respirando. – Agda, a mais jovem, respondeu.

'-O Sr. Morrison chegou aqui com insuficiência cardíaca e pulmonar, com o dedo indicador quase arrancado e manchas verde pelo corpo – Gina falou, lendo a prancheta – O dedo foi restaurado e as insuficiências estão melhorando. E as manchas verdes?

'-Não sabemos, Gina – Helena respondeu, com um suspiro, enquanto misturava uma poção que adquiria a cor azulada – Assim como não sabemos o que aconteceu com a jovem da segunda cama, a Srta. Stine. Está praticamente morta e não temos idéia do que fazer.

'-Um dos feitiços desconhecidos... – Gina murmurou, com pesar.

'-Exatamente.

'-E os outros dois leitos?

'-Cruciatus. Inconscientes até agora, ainda é cedo para dizer se ficarão com seqüelas. Srta. Chang e Sr. Holmes.

Gina olhava o relatório do segundo leito e levantou a cabeça rapidamente. Com passos apressados, se dirigiu até a quarta cama e abriu o cortinado. Suas suspeitas se confirmaram.

Cho Chang. A corvinal oriental dois anos mais velha que ela, que já gostara de Harry, saíra com Miguel Corner e namorara Zacarias Smith. A amiga de Marieta Edgecombe, que dedurara a AD para Dolores Umbridge em seu quarto ano. A garota estava pálida, com os olhos fechados e a respiração pesada. Gina já havia atendido vítimas de Cruciatus antes, era impossível dizer se a paciente ficaria dois dias, duas semanas ou dois meses nesse estado.

'-A conhece, Gina? – Helena perguntou, enquanto pingava sete bocas da poção azulada dentro da boca de Cho e passava para o leito seguinte, repetindo o procedimento. Gina não respondeu.

* * *

As horas passaram. A noite passara. Lilá entrou na _Enfermaria Brighid Liang _com a aparência exausta.

'-Então, Gina, como andam as coisas por aqui?

'-Até que... – ela deu um grande bocejo antes de continuar – melhorando... Aquela poção que você mandou mais cedo amenizaram as manchas verdes do Sr. Morrison.

'-E os que receberam _Crucio_?

'-Nada, ainda...

'-Escuta, vim lhe chamar para tomar café. Eu estou morta de fome, pelo menos.

Gina franziu a testa.

'-Café? Mas ainda não é...

'-Ah, é sim – Lilá a interrompeu, indo até a janela e abrindo uma fresta da cortina. Gina arregalou os olhos ao ver o dia amanhecendo.

'-Nossa! Que horas são, Lilá?

'-Quase seis. E eu não como nada desde a janta... Então, me acompanha?

Mas a atenção de Gina foi desviada por um barulho do lado de fora. Vozes discutindo e um tom alto. A ruiva se enfureceu, não percebiam que havia doentes correndo risco de vida ali?

Ela abriu a porta irritada.

'-Que diabos está aconte...– mas a sua frase foi cortada por alguém que entrava bruscamente na enfermaria, dando um empurrão, seguido pela Curandeira Green.

'-Meu senhor, é proibido entrar aqui, por favor enten...

'-Eu recebi uma carta! Ela foi atacada! Eu _preciso_ vê-la! – O homem gritava e Helena deu um pulo assustada, enquanto Helena tentava conte-lo. Ele correu os olhos pela enfermaria, desesperado, procurando. Até que encontrou.

O loiro correu até o quarto leito. Gina deu um gemido.

'- Ah, não. Não acredito nisso.


	3. Capítulo 3

**N/A: **Hello, people! Eu aqui de novo, com mais um capítulo de Surpresas do Destino... Como eu estou sendo pontual, não? E como é bom isso... Não deixar o pessoal esperando porque a irresponsável aqui não terminou o capítulo ainda (como eu costumo fazer...)...

Ai, ai. Eu to feliz. Hoje dei gritinhos histéricos lendo o sexto livro, é mesmo muito legal (ao menos até agora). Leiam, gente, se vocês não tem o livro ou não sabem inglês, a Lisa Black me disse que tem a tradução no site Floreios e Borrões... óbvio, não deve ser a mesma coisa, mas vale a pena, acho. Só não me contem o que acontece, que eu não terminei ainda. u.u

E eu falo demais...

**Gween Black: **ah, muito obrigada! Fico feliz que tu esteja gostando... Também te adoro, guria! E precisamos combinar direitinho o nosso próximo encontro, né? E onde que vai ser, já que as mams (descobri que a minha tb) não nos deixam ir na casa das outras... Bjus!

**Lisa Black: **Ah, mas tu tá lendo igual, no f&b... e chega no capítulo 14 logo, eu quase surteeei! hushaushauhs Aí depois nós falamos sobre ele... E que bom que tu gostou do capítulo, espero que gostes deste também (apesar de eu preferir o próximo, e o seguinte... u.u)... E foi só impressão tua, mesmo. Não é o Malfoy, e eu não acredito muito que ele esteja bonzinho (apesar de não fazer diferença pra essa fic). hshauhsuhs. Bjuuus!

**Nath Mansur: **Thanks! Tu achou o cap triste? É, guerra, é horrível... e é pior ainda pensar que tem guerras acontecendo de verdade, no mundo real, e não só nas histórias... Sobre o meu blog, eu não sei o que ele tem, ele é louco, assim como a url das capas das fics, não sei porque não aparecem. E sobre a Gina falar demais, ahn... dãrd pra mim. Eu nem tinha me ligado, e isso que fui eu que escrevi... hasuhauhs memória de elefante. Também de adoro! Bjinhus!

**Vicky: **acalme-se, moça! Já estou matando a tua curiosidade, daqui a algumas linhas! xDDD Brigada! E continua comentando, certo? xDD Bjuus!**

* * *

**

SURPRESAS DO DESTINO

**Capítulo Três**

_Hermione olhou em volta. Ninguém. Ela fez o sinal, e Harry e Rony vieram ao seu encontro. __  
_

_Estavam parados em frente a uma tapeçaria antiga, boa parte já comida pelas traças, em uma ala praticamente deserta do terceiro andar. Os três se olharam apreensivos. __  
__- Vamos, diga a senha – Hermione pediu, olhando ansiosa para Rony. __  
__- Oirartroco... não. Irartno... ai, não é isso... _

_Ouviram-se vozes. __  
__- Rápido, Rony! __  
__- Oirartonoca... droga! _

_As vozes estavam se aproximando. Já era possível ouvir o som dos sapatos pisando o chão. __  
__- Vai lá, vão nos descobrir! – sussurrou Harry, aflito. __  
__- Oirartnocoafela... _

_Os donos das vozes estavam muito próximos agora. Da fraca luz vinda do fundo do corredor era possível ver silhuetas aumentando de tamanho. __  
__- Rony! – Hermione parecia desesperada. __  
__- Oirartnocoaelaf! _

_Escuridão. __  
_

_O trio sentiu a tapeçaria projetar-se para frente e engoli-los. __  
__- Vejam, a luz está aumentando aos poucos... – Harry murmurou, conforme o ambiente ia, lentamente, tornando-se mais claro. __  
__- Mas ainda não dá para ver nada... __  
__- Hermione, sua preguiçosa, levante! É sério! – a garota virou-se indignada para Rony, mas Rony não era mais Rony e sim..._

- Gina?  
- Lógico que sou eu, quem mais poderia ser? – Hermione abriu os olhos lentamente, encontrando uma ruiva impaciente sacudindo-a.  
- Você faz idéia de que horas são? – resmungou, virando-se para o outro lado e voltando a fechar os olhos.  
- Seis e qualquer coisa.  
- Me deixa... Precisamos descobrir o que tem atrás da tapeçaria...

Gina deu uma risada, e abriu a janela. Hermione enfiou a cabeça de baixo do travesseiro.  
- Tapeçaria? Com o que você andou sonhando, moça? – ela ouviu um resmungo abafado. Suspirando, foi até a cama da amiga e arrancou o travesseiro e as cobertas, jogando-os longe. Hermione sentou-se irritada.  
- O que você quer, Gina? São seis da manhã! Será que não posso dormir?  
- Vamos, responda, qual era o seu sonho?  
- Rony, Harry e eu estávamos... na frente de uma tapeçaria em Hogwarts, que era uma passagem secreta... – ela parecia confusa.  
- E ia parar aonde?  
- Não sei, você fez o favor de me acordar... – Hermione observava a amiga com curiosidade – Uniforme? Gina, que diabos você está fazendo às seis da manhã aqui?

O semblante da ruiva ficou sério.  
- Preciso que você venha comigo. Urgente.

O dia já estava amanhecendo. Carlinhos, Rony e Harry aparataram de volta na sede da Ordem da Fênix, e se jogaram no sofá. A Sra. Weasley apareceu na porta da sala, com olheiras e cara de sono.  
- Venham comer alguma coisa, meninos. Devem estar morrendo de fome.

Sem pensar duas vezes, os três levantaram-se e foram para a cozinha. Dino Thomas já estava lá, assim como Parvati Patil. Eles sentaram-se à mesa. Molly trouxe um bule de café com leite.  
- Daqui eu vou direto pra casa. Preciso dormir um pouco... – disse Parvati.  
- Vou fazer isso também. Se não fosse pelas constantes xícaras de café, eu já estaria com sono há muito mais tempo... – Harry servia-se de torradas e devorava-as com apetite.  
- Aquilo não era café puro, Harry. Continha Poção Para Despertar – falou Molly.  
- Bom, mãe, então me consiga mais uma dessas xícaras. Pretendo dar uma passada no St. Mungus antes de ir para casa.  
- Diga para Lilá não se esquecer de cancelar o jantar com os Canfield hoje – pediu Dino, enquanto levantava-se e espreguiçava-se. Os presentes acharam graça – Eu preciso _mesmo_ dormir.

Rony terminou seu café da manhã e dirigiu-se ao St. Mungus. Fora informado que Gina Weasley estava trabalhando na _Enfermaria Brighid Liang_ e ao chegar perto do local ouviu certas vozes que...  
_"Peraí! Eu conheço a dona dessa voz!"_

Elas andavam apressadas pelo corredor. Sem dar ouvidos ao "Solte o meu braço, eu sei andar sozinha", Gina conduziu Hermione até a sua enfermaria.

Ele estava ali. Sentado em uma cadeira ao lado da janela, um homem loiro estava com as mãos cruzadas no colo, olhando para fora. Hermione Granger arregalou os olhos.  
- Zac?

Zacarias Smith virou o rosto rapidamente e também ficou surpreso. E desconcertado.

Ele levantou-se e correu em direção à noiva.  
- Ah, Mione, que bom que você está aqui! – ele abraçou-a forte.  
- O que você está fazendo aqui, Zac? – Zacarias foi até a cama de Cho Chang.  
- Recebi uma carta do Sr. Chang. Não pude deixar de vir, Mione, ela é minha melhor amiga!

Uma expressão de incredulidade tomava conta do rosto de Hermione. Ela não sabia o que dizer.  
- Você... Por que você não me contou que tinha vindo?  
- Cheguei faz pouco! Eu iria até a sua casa um pouco mais tarde, eu...  
- Mione?

Rostos viraram-se em direção a porta. Ronald Weasley olhava a cena espantado, e com brilho nos olhos.  
- Você voltou! – ele andou até a melhor amiga, abraçando-a. – Gina tinha dito que... Gina! – ele olhou zangado para a irmã, que por sua vez encarava Hermione, sem saber o que responder.  
- Fui eu, Rony. Eu pedi para ela não contar. Vou ficar aqui apenas por um ou dois dias, Gina descobriu não sei como, ninguém ia ficar sabendo. Não a culpe. – e lançando um último olhar a Zacarias, saiu da enfermaria sem mais dizer.  
- O que deu nela?  
- Acho que devemos todos ir para casa, Rony. Preciso dormir, e você também.

O irmão fez um aceno de cabeça, e seguiu com a irmã, ainda intrigado de o quê Zacarias estava fazendo ali, e por que ele iria na casa de Hermione mais tarde.

Indo dormir pela manhã, ninguém estava de pé antes das cinco horas da tarde. Acordaram cansados da noite não dormida, mas dispostos. Principalmente Rony.

Ele continuava perguntando-se o motivo de Hermione não querer contar a ninguém que voltara. Fazia oito meses que não se viam, e ele havia recebido apenas três cartas durante todo esse tempo, não era possível que ela não tinha vontade de rever os amigos. Principalmente os melhores amigos.

A convidaria para jantar. Tinha certeza que, se ela fora em um lugar movimentado como o St. Mungus, então ela não se importava mais que as pessoas soubessem que ela voltara. E nada melhor do que um jantar para comemorar o regresso – mesmo que tenha sido em um dia com notícias não muito boas.

Hermione estava chegando em casa quando recebeu a coruja de Rony, convidando-a para jantar n'A Toca. Ela vinha do Consulado suíço, onde passara a tarde adquirindo todas as informações e papéis necessários para mudar-se definitivamente de país.

_Querida Hermione, _

_Fiquei feliz em saber que você está de volta! Apesar de mal termos nos falado hoje pela manhã, e de você estar com um expressão estranha... Não entendi o motivo pelo o qual não contou a ninguém sobre o seu regresso, mas imagino que se você foi em um hospital, não se importa mais com isso... Que tal vir jantar conosco hoje, n'A Toca? __  
__Faz oito meses que não conversamos cara a cara, Mione. Garanto que você tem muitas coisas para me contar, assim como eu também tenho... Você não está com vontade de ver Harry, mamãe e papai, meus irmãos? Venha jantar, Mi. Ficaremos todos muito felizes. __  
__Para ser sincero, nem sei por que estou mandando uma coruja para isso. Você é completamente de casa, pode vir sem avisar, sempre que quiser! Mas eu tenho certeza de que você não viria, por isso a estou chamando. Uma pequena comemoração pela sua vinda, mesmo que seja por poucos dias... __  
__Estarei esperando, às oito e meia da noite. E não aceito "não" como resposta! _

_Afetuosamente, __  
__Rony._

A carta de Rony produzira um efeito maior do que ele poderia imaginar. Hermione empolgara-se, ao ler a carta e olhar para uma estante com fotos, ela sentiu saudades daqueles que foram a sua família bruxa. E que substituíram a sua verdadeira família quando a garota perdeu os pais, no ano de sua formatura. Jantar era o mínimo que ela podia fazer.  
Pensou se a família Weasley concordaria se ela levasse Zacarias junto. _"Ora, mas é claro que sim! Receptivos do jeito que eles são!"_ Mas Hermione ficou séria ao pensar em seu noivo. Ele viera a Londres somente para ver Cho Chang, e não a comunicara. _"Ele não me procurou ainda"_.

Ela não estava com ciúmes. Cho Chang era melhor amiga de Zacarias desde que eles terminaram o namoro, e ele se preocupava, assim como ela se preocuparia se recebesse a notícia que Rony ou Harry se ferira gravemente. Com certeza ela também teria vindo o mais depressa possível. Não, Hermione não estava com ciúmes. Ela estava chateada pela indiferença do noivo ao vê-la, por ele não ter nem ao menos mandado uma coruja dizendo que estava vindo, por ele não tê-la procurado durante todo o dia. Era isso o que ela sentia. Uma mágoa. Afinal, eles iriam se casar.

Hermione desistiu de chamar Zacarias.

Eram oito e meia da noite quando a campainha tocou. A Sra. Weasley atendeu e deu um berro ao ver quem estava na sua frente.  
- Hermione! – ela abraçou a garota, sem mais querer soltar – Ah, querida, quanto tempo! Eu não sabia que você tinha voltado, ah, que felicidade, Rony! Rony, olhe quem está aqui! – ainda abraçada a Hermione, ela conduziu a menina para dentro da casa. Rony atendeu o chamado da mãe – Rony, Hermione voltou!  
- Sei disso. Fui eu quem a convidou para o jantar – ele respondeu, sorrindo, e tomando a amiga dos braços da mãe para abraçá-la.

Harry e Gina entraram na sala. O primeiro olhou espantado para a cena em frente à porta.  
- Meu.Deus... Mione! – e Hermione viu-se abraçada mais uma vez. E mais uma e mais uma, quando Jorge e Katie chegaram na sala.  
- Gina, você sabia! – Harry disse, fingindo estar zangado.  
- Calma, gente, calma, fui eu quem pediu para Gina não contar a ninguém...  
- E por que, querida? – Hermione achou que ali, parada de pé na sala de estar, não era o melhor lugar para contar a novidade. A Sra. Weasley pareceu ler seus pensamentos. – Bom, acho melhor jantarmos, e então você nos conta, pode ser? Vamos só esperar Arthur...

No momento seguinte, o Sr. Weasley aparatou.  
- Vocês precisavam ver o caos que estava o Ministério hoje, depois do ataque, era algo... Hermione!

Quinze minutos depois, estavam todos sentados à mesa, com dois tipos diferentes de lasanhas e um prato de bifes à sua frente, no centro da mesa.  
- Mas conte-nos, Hermione, por que voltaste?  
- Bem. Eu não vim para ficar muitos dias, - _"Ou ao menos não pretendia..."_– então não quis fazer muito alarde... eu iria vir, fazer tudo o que eu precisava fazer, voltar à Suíça e então depois, voltaria para cá, e só então comunicaria vocês...  
- E o que você veio fazer aqui, afinal? – perguntou Harry.  
- Ah, eu. Ah, bem... Encaminhar alguns papéis para a minha partida definitiva para a Suíça...  
- Partir para a... – Rony parecia confuso – Você vai deixar a Inglaterra? Mas... _por quê_?  
- Bem... – ela olhou de soslaio para Gina – Bem, eu vou me mudar para lá porque... porque eu vou... hm... me casar.

Hermione olhou os rostos a sua volta e percebeu que as reações foram diferentes umas das outras. Harry parecia ter se petrificado, Katie arregalou os olhos, surpresa, Jorge batia palmas, a Sra. Weasley sorria abertamente, o Sr. Weasley parecia encantado, e Rony, ter levado um choque. Gina era a única que continuava a comer sua lasanha indiferentemente, apesar de lançar olhares nervosos a Hermione.

Alguns segundos se passaram em silêncio.  
- Casar... Uau, Mione, isso é... ótimo... – Harry disse, recompondo-se.  
- Ah, querida, parabéns! Casamento é algo tão maravilhoso!  
- Ele é suíço? – perguntou o Sr. Weasley.  
- Sua família é. E ele tem uma vida estabilizada lá, então decidimos que seria melhor continuarmos a viver em Berna.  
- E quem é o noivo, Hermione?  
- Zacarias Smith.

Rony a encarou como se ela fosse de outro mundo.  
- Zacarias Smith? Zacarias Smith, Mione? Você tem _certeza_ que vai _casar_ com Zacarias Smith? – seu rosto parecia pegar fogo.  
- Ah... sim.  
- Mas... Mas, Hermione, ele é um chato!  
- Rony! Por favor! – pedia a Sra. Weasley.  
- Mione, você _não pode_ casar com Zacarias, ele é insuportável, ninguém gosta dele!  
- Eu gosto!  
- Não, você não gosta! Você nunca gostou, você inclusive concordava que ele só incomodava! Lembra nas reuniões da AD, você nem queria que ele participasse!  
- Ora, Rony, as pessoas mudam! Você mudou, eu mudei, todos mudamos, constantemente! E Zac mudou também, ele não é mais chato! Ele é uma ótima pessoa!  
- E o _Zac_ faz o que da vida?  
- Ele é professor de História da Magia.  
- História da Magia! História da Magia, quem em são estado de saúde gosta de História da Magia? - "Rony, acalme-se", pediam os outros.  
- _Eu_ gosto de História da Magia. Sempre gostei, e você sabe disso.  
- Mas você também não está regulando muito bem se casando com _Zac_.

Hermione não acreditava no que ouvia. Ela levantou-se.  
- Vocês me dão licença um pouco, mas eu preciso ter uma conversa _em particular_ – ela disse irritada, saindo da cozinha e seguida por Rony.  
- Escute aqui, – ela começou, após estarem a uma distância suficiente da cozinha – eu nunca questionei as suas namoradas, Rony. Nunca. Inclusive, quando eu saí daqui você estava com uma, o que aconteceu com a Marsha Greive?  
- É diferente.  
- Diferente por quê? Porque na escola ninguém a chamava de chata? Você por acaso a conhecia na época de escola? Sabia o que as pessoas pensavam? _Não_. Você estava com Marsha porque gostava dela, de como ela é _atualmente_. Quando eu encontrei Zacarias no congresso eu não fiquei pensando no que ele costumava ser, mas no que ele _está sendo_. E ele está sendo uma pessoa muito, muito legal mesmo. E é com ele que eu quero passar o resto da minha vida.  
- Ser uma pessoa legal não é o suficiente para casar, Hermione.  
- Quê?  
- Você o ama?

Hermione ficou desconcertada diante da pergunta direta que Rony lhe fazia. Não estava esperando por isso.  
- O que disse?  
- Eu perguntei se você o ama. – ele respondeu, calmamente.  
- Pra que isso, agora?  
- As pessoas se casam porque se amam. Eu só quero saber se você ama Zacarias.  
- Ora, Ronald! Não lhe devo esse tipo de explicações!  
- Era só uma pergunta, Hermione. – ela ficou muda por alguns instantes.  
- Vou casar, Rony. Tire as suas próprias conclusões. E acho que é melhor eu ir embora.

Ela voltou à cozinha, e apanhou a sua bolsa.  
- Eu estou indo. Desculpem pelo transtorno, sinto muito.

E com um estalo, desapareceu.

O jantar se passou em silêncio após isso. Rony subiu para o seu quarto, sem voltar para comer, e só desceu quando todos já tinham se recolhido.

A sala estava mergulhada na penumbra. Rony sentou-se no sofá, sem se dar o trabalho de acender a luz.

As coisas estavam tomando um rumo estranho. Hermione do nada aparecera dizendo que iria se casar, Gina era cúmplice e ele explodira por motivos que ainda não entendia. Brigara com a sua melhor amiga em vez de ficar feliz e isolara-se. Estava agindo por impulso. Mas que impulsos eram esses, afinal, que acabaram por apenas trazer confusão?

Acendeu-se uma luz. Harry passou reto por Rony e guardou algo que parecia um livro em uma estante.  
- Pensei que já tinhas ido embora – Harry estava desligado e assustou-se ao ouvir uma voz atrás de si.  
- Você estava aí? Não tinha visto... É, eu acabei ficando quando Gina me chamou para ver algumas fotos – ele disse, apontando para a estante, e Rony percebeu que aquilo o que o amigo trazia nas mãos era um álbum de fotografias. Harry sorriu, pensativo – Sabe, é bem legal fazer isso. Ver fotos, eu digo. Lembrar de momentos já esquecidos por completo...

Rony não respondeu. Harry sentou-se ao seu lado.  
- Vá.

O ruivo o encarou aturdido.  
- Como?  
- Vá. Até ela.  
- Harry...  
- Por mais que as coisas não tenham sido como você esperava ou _desejava_, Rony, é assim que vão ser. A não ser que você faça alguma coisa.  
- Harry, não é assim que funciona...  
- Não, não é. Mas todos nós cometemos erros, Rony, e devemos nos redimir ao percebê-los... O seu ataque de ciúmes hoje durante o jantar foi...  
- Não é ciúmes! – Rony o interrompeu.  
- Chame como quiser. A discussão de vocês dois foi... hm... ridícula, desculpe dizer. Infundada.  
- E qual é o seu conselho?  
- Encontre-a, peça desculpas, conserte a situação. Vocês são amigos há nove anos, Rony! Acha mesmo que uma briguinha por causa de Zacarias vale esse preço?  
- É. Não.  
- E perceba de uma vez a razão dos ciúmes.  
- Não é ciúmes!  
- Não mesmo – ele concordou, enquanto se levantava e ia até a lareira – É outra coisa.  
- Que coisa?

Harry olhou enigmaticamente para Rony.  
- Será mesmo que você não sabe? – e jogando pó-de-flu na lareira, deixou-se engolir pelas chamas.

Rony encarava confuso a lareira já vazia. Ele levantou-se, foi até a estante em que Harry guardara o álbum e tomou uma decisão.


	4. Capítulo 4

**N/A: **Olá novamente! Hoje é dia de Surpresas do Destino! EEE! ashuashu Eu me empolgo... u.u Desculpe. respira fundo Pronto, me recompus (é assim?).

Respostas das reviews, porque eu sei que vocês adoram (e eu também)...

**Thaty,Chris,Dudynha,Mary e Pri: **Muito obrigada, meninas! De verdade, vocês não sabem como eu fico feliz... xDD E não se esqueçam de deixar uma reviewzinha pra mim! Bjinhus

**Gween Black: **Que bom que tu tá gostando! E eu me surpreendi com a tua, hm, "expectativa" quanto ao próximo capítulo, hoje... Quer dizer, eu gostei da fic, foi divertido escrever, mas sei lá, não pensei que fosse tanto... hhsuhaus... Hoje foi legas né? Temos que repetir a dose. No mínimo uma vez por mês né! E tu acredita que eu esqueci meus óculos na casa da Thaís? Vou ter que ir lá amanhã pegar... Bjuus!

**Kagome-LilyE:** Que bom que tu gostou! E que pena a tua net, mas agora tá tudo certinho, né? Nossa, acho que eu surto sem net... u.u a mais viciada . Ah, e não apareceu o teu msn na mensagem... escreve de novo, mas faz assim teunome(arroba)oservidor(ponto)com... porque senão o não aceita, ele nao mostra. u.u

**Lisa Black: **ah, sim. Terrível... Fiquei muito indignada com o sexto livro, mas mesmo assim, eu gostei... Não vou escrever nada aqui sobre isso, por causa dos malditos spoilers... u.u Não, tu nunca tinha me dito que não suporta a Cho... por que ninguém gosta dela? Eu não entendo. Eu não tenho nada contra... e, pra ser sincera, logo depois que terminei de ler a Ordem pela primeira vez, eu queria que eles ficassem juntos. Depois mudei de idéia, mas eu queria... Bom, eu tb to desviando... hsahsua. Ahn, sobre as tuas desconfianças, logo logo saberás... hehe. Eu sou má. Pss... sou nada, eu sou boazinha. De má eu não tenho é nada. :P

Esse é o meu capítulo preferido. Quer dizer, não sei se eu prefiro esse ou o próximo, mas eu adoro esse daqui... espero que vocês gostem também. Ah, e o próximo é o último.

Não esqueçam... Reviews!

Chega de lenga-lenga que ninguém quer saber. é sério, eu preciso me controlar, eu falo demais...

Bjus.**

* * *

**

**SURPRESAS DO DESTINO**

**Capítulo Quatro**

Rony aparatou no corredor em frente à porta do apartamento 301-A. Era mais delicado tocar a campainha primeiro.

Ninguém atendeu. Rony tocou de novo, e de novo, mas sem resposta. Uma tênue luz vinha da estreita fresta sob a porta. Havia gente em casa. Com um suspiro, ele aparatou alguns metros para frente, indo parar no meio da sala de estar de Hermione.

Ela estava sentada no sofá em frente à janela aberta, com as pernas esticadas sobre o móvel, e olhando para fora, contemplando a chuva fina que caía. A única iluminação vinha de um abajur. Ela virou a cabeça em direção ao som que viera do meio da sala, encontrando Rony ali, parado de pé. Tornou a virar o rosto para a rua.  
- Você não atendeu a campainha – ele disse em um tom de voz neutro, sem acusação ou julgamento. Hermione não respondeu – Quis apenas ser educado. Cheguei a cogitar a hipótese de você não estar, mas eu vi a luz acesa. Você não me deu escolha, desculpe entrar assim.  
- Você não fez muita questão de ser educado hoje na sua casa – ela respondeu, ainda sem virar a cabeça.

Rony largou o álbum de fotos em cima de uma mesinha e colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça.  
- Estás certa. Como sempre. Fui extremamente grosseiro contigo, não tenho nada a ver com a sua vida amorosa.

Hermione sentou-se de frente para ele.  
- O que você está fazendo aqui, Rony?

O rapaz sentou-se ao seu lado, encarando o nada. Demorou alguns segundos para responder.  
- Acho que eu lhe devo umas desculpas – ela deu uma risadinha.  
- É, deve mesmo.  
- Pra variar, é o Rony errado e a Hermione certa. Acho que eu nasci para dar mancada com você – ele disse, olhando para o chão. Os dois riram.  
- E eu nasci para o quê?  
- Se aborrecer comigo... e me repreender – Hermione achou graça. Rony virou-se para encará-la, sentia-se mais confiante – Sabe o que é, Mione... Eu gosto de você, me importo pra caramba. Você é a minha melhor amiga, e eu vou sempre querer o melhor para você. E, bem, acho que fiquei surpreso ao saber que você vai casar com Zacarias Smith, porque ele com certeza não é o que eu considero o melhor. Não, não faça essa cara de quem está prestes a discursar, eu estou dando a minha opinião, com sinceridade. Você merece mais do que ele, Mi. Então acabei falando mais do que devia, _me metendo_ mais do que devia. Não pensei no que _você_ acha disso tudo, nos _seus_ sentimentos.

Ele levantou e colocou-se de pé em frente da amiga.  
- Me desculpe.

Hermione sorriu.  
- Tudo bem. No fim nós acabamos sempre fazendo as pazes, mesmo. Somos amigos, não somos? Conflitos costumam acontecer entre amigos.  
- Certa novamente, Srta. Granger. Ou devo dizer Sra. Smith?

Hermione levantou-se de um pulo e deu-lhe um tapa de leve no braço.  
- É Granger! Ao menos por enquanto.

Ficaram se olhando, em silêncio, ambos com leves sorrisos nos lábios.

Constrangimento.  
- Veja, está entrando chuva para dentro do apartamento! – Rony disse de súbito, indo até a janela e fechando a mesma – Você não colocou nenhum feitiço impermeável, não?  
- Não... Aceita um café? Para esquentar.  
- Não.

Hermione virou-se rapidamente.  
- Não?  
- Não. Eu aceito um chocolate quente.

Ela deu uma risada.  
- Chocolate quente?  
- É, chocolate quente – Hermine deu de ombros, um meio sorrindo brincando em seus lábios.  
- Chocolate quente seria ótimo. Combina com chuva – a garota foi até a cozinha preparar. Rony passou a observar a sala mais detalhadamente. Fazia tempos que não ia ali.

Quadros diferentes estavam na parede. Vasinhos de flores enfeitavam a sala e o chão não era forrado com carpete da última vez. Em cima da estante de livros havia alguns porta-retratos. Curioso, ele se aproximou. Hermione com os pais, Hermione com Gina, Hermione e Harry com a família Weasley, Hermione com pessoas que ele não conhecia. Mas, principalmente, Hermione com Harry e Rony.  
- Relembrando os velhos tempos? – uma voz em sua nuca o fez arrepiar-se. Ele virou-se. Hermione estendeu-lhe uma xícara. Rony levou-a aos lábios, sentindo o gosto doce do chocolate descer queimando a garganta.  
- Está quente! – a garota deu uma risada debochada.  
- Se estivesse frio o nome seria chocolate frio – ela lançou um olhar para o álbum de Rony em cima da mesinha, e indicou com a cabeça – O que é aquilo?  
- Fotos! – ele respondeu, animado, enquanto pegava o livro encapado de veludo verde – Para... relembrar os velhos tempos, como você disse.

Hermione parecia animada também.  
- Adoro ver fotos! Venha, traga o álbum aqui para o sofá.

Os dois sentaram-se lado a lado. Rony abriu o álbum.

Começava com a formatura de Hogwarts. A primeira foto era Rony com sua família, e logo na segunda Hermione aparecia. Ela, Rony e Harry com trajes de gala, irradiando felicidade.  
- Lembra do discurso de Dumbledore? Foi tão comovente!  
- A Prof. McGonagall disse palavras belíssimas, também... – comentou Hermione, saudosa – O último discurso de sua vida...

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, relembrando.  
- Não vamos falar de mortes, nem de coisas tristes, Mione. Lembra do Neville? Que se atrapalhou todo nos agradecimentos?  
- Eu senti pena quando todos riram... Mas foi engraçado. E o Malfoy, que tropeçou nas próprias vestes quando estava indo receber o diploma? – os dois riam.  
- Ah, isso foi engraçado... Vingança por todos os anos que ele humilhou os outros!

Hermione foi virar a página do álbum e ao mesmo tempo em que Rony, e suas mãos se encontraram.

Imobilizaram-se. Passaram-se segundos e eles permaneciam ali, se olhando nos olhos, a mão de Rony por cima da de Hermione. Segundos que pareceram uma eternidade.

Voltando à realidade, a garota retirou sua mão debaixo da de Rony e virou a página. O ruivo também pareceu despertar, e os dois coraram.  
- Ahn... Olha só, o Dino e a Lilá. Foi nesse dia que ele a pediu em casamento – Hermione falou, voltando com a conversa – Eles formam um belo casal.  
- Formam mesmo.

Mas algo dentro de Rony o fez achar que Hermione sorrindo ao seu lado era uma cena extremamente linda, e ele entendeu o que Harry queria dizer.

Ele não se controlou.

Ele a beijou.

Um beijo calmo, quase inocente, apenas toque de lábios que reviraram a cabeça – e o coração – dos dois.

Hermione desvencilhou-se delicadamente.  
- Rony, eu...  
- Me desculpe. – ele levantou-se e passou a percorrer a sala nervosamente de um extremo ao outro – Isso foi loucura total. Foi completamente instintivo e impensado e incoerente e sem sentido e constrangedor e absurdo e impulsivo e...  
- Acalme-se! – ela pediu, levantando-se também e o segurando pelo braço, para romper o contato físico um segundo depois – Acalme-se. Isso foi só... um beijo, e deu, não vai mais se repetir...  
- Não, não, não, não vai mais – Rony a interrompeu, voltando a caminhar.  
- Até porque eu sou noiva...  
- Você é noiva. E nós somos amigos. E isso foi um ato terrivelmente terrível para amigos fazerem. Você é a minha melhor amiga e eu sou um dos seus melhores amigos, nós nos adoramos e temos uma grande amizade que não vai mudar em nada depois de uma besteirinha como essa...  
- Exato – os dois demonstravam constrangimento.  
- Acho que... acho que já está tarde. É melhor eu ir.

Hermione concordou e o estendeu o álbum de fotos. Rony recusou, dizendo que era para ela terminar de ver.  
- Então... tchau.

Sem ousar aproximar-se um passo a mais, Rony desaparatou, do outro lado da sala, fazendo apenas um aceno de cabeça como cumprimento.

Aquela foi uma noite de insônia para duas pessoas.

Quando a campainha tocou, Hermione praguejou alto. Já era a segunda vez consecutiva que a despertavam antes do horário, e além do mais, não fazia muito que ela tinha conseguido pegar no sono.

A campainha tocava insistentemente, e ela, de mau humor, levantou-se da cama. Colocou um roupão e calçou os chinelos, forçando seus olhos a permanecerem abertos.

Abriu a porta. E qual não foi a sua surpresa ao encontrar Zacarias apoiado na parede, quase dormindo em pé, segurando uma mala!  
- Zac! Por que não entrou antes?  
- Porque você só atendeu a porta agora – ele respondeu, enquanto entrava no apartamento.  
- Como se você não pudesse entrar sem pedir! – ela contestou, pegando a mala e a levando para o quarto. Zacarias sentou-se no sofá da sala.  
- Como está Cho? – perguntou, sentando-se ao seu lado.  
- Continua na mesma. Seus pais chegaram ontem de tarde, e eu me ofereci para ficar com ela durante a noite, para eles poderem descansar – ele espreguiçou-se – Mas agora quem tem que descansar sou eu...

Zacarias encaminhava-se para o quarto, mas Hermione postou-se em seu caminho.  
- Antes eu queria dar uma palavrinha com você.  
- Diga. – ela o puxou de volta para o sofá.  
- Eu só queria saber, Zacarias, por que você não me avisou da sua volta à Inglaterra.

Ele parecia estar confuso.  
- Mione, eu falei, recebi um aviso que...  
- Sim, eu sei – ela o interrompeu – Mas custava você _me_ avisar? Mandar um bilhete dizendo "_Cho Chang foi ferida gravemente em um ataque de Comensais. Estou indo à Londres_".

Ele suspirou.  
- Certo, Mi, me desculpe. Não custava nada, mas não pensei isso na hora, estava nervoso. Aí no fim te encontrei no hospital, mas é claro que eu ia lhe contar.  
- E por que não me procurou ontem?  
- Estava no hospital.  
- É impossível que você tenha passado mais de vinte e quatro horas no hospital! E não adianta nada ficar ali, você sabe disso.  
- Não, eu fui dormir também, no início da tarde de ontem.

Opa. Dormir?  
- Onde?  
- Em um hotel, onde mais poderia ser?

Hermione ficou indignada. "Hotel? Hotel? Aqui em casa, lógico!" ela respondeu, sem se importar que o seu tom de voz estivesse alto demais.  
- Não queria perturbar, Hermione. – ela ajoelhou-se na frente do noivo para fazê-lo olhar para ela.  
- Zac. Nós estamos noivos. Isso significa que vamos casar, caso você ainda não tenha entendido. Somos cúmplices. Somos confidentes, somos amantes, somos amigos. Como você iria perturbar se viesse para a minha casa? Nós teremos a nossa própria casa, um dia. Morando juntos. Você já parou para pensar nisso?

Hermione olhava desesperada para o homem em frente a si. E ocorreu-lhe a idéia de que talvez ele não estivesse pensando no casamento da mesma maneira que ela.  
- Bem... Mais ou menos... – ele estava impaciente – Mione, você realmente quer falar sobre isso agora?

Ela não teve chance de responder, pois Zacarias a puxou para um beijo.

O beijo de Zacarias era ligeiramente violento, como se estivesse com pressa. _"Nada a ver com o beijo de Rony"_ Hermione censurou-se por estar pensando nisso. Era Zacarias Smith seu futuro marido, e era apenas nos beijos dele que ela deveria pensar.  
- _Hem, hem_... Chego em má hora?

Os noivos se separaram e olharam para a lareira. A cabeça de Gina aparecia em meio às chamas. Hermione sorriu.  
- Imagine. Sempre ficarei contente em lhe ver, Gina. Mas fale.  
- Vocês se lembram que dia é hoje? – a ruiva perguntou, animada.  
- Domingo? – arriscou Zacarias.  
- Exatamente. E isso significa... ?  
- Almoço n'A Toca. – Hermione completou, rindo – Estaremos lá. Ao meio-dia.  
- Ótimo! Vejo vocês daqui a três horas, então.

A Toca já estava cheia. Fred e Angelina já tinham chegado, assim como Gui, Fleur, Juillet, Carlinhos e Harry. Molly estava alegre, cantarolando e terminando de cozinhar, com a ajuda de Katie e Fleur, enquanto os meninos – e Gina, por ser uma negação em culinária – arrumavam a mesa, no quintal. A Sra. Weasley estava radiante por ser domingo e a casa estar cheia, animada, viva novamente.  
- Precisamos mesmo ir, Hermione? – Zacarias perguntou, com um gemido, conforme se aproximavam da casa torta.  
- Sim, sim. Assim você já vai se acostumando com a minha família.  
- Mas a sua família não está mor...  
- Minha segunda família. Os Weasley são como se fossem a minha verdadeira, Zac.

Chegaram. Os dois logo puderam ver toda aquela bagunça e risadas no jardim, e Hermione questionou-se como conseguira ficar tanto tempo sem aquilo.  
- Vejam quem está aqui! Se não é a Bela Desaparecida!  
- Você ainda tem muito a aprender sobre contos de fadas trouxas, Fred! – Hermione falou, rindo, enquanto cumprimentava todos, inclusive as mulheres que estavam na cozinha e vieram para fora. – Bom, creio que a maioria já conhece, mas este é Zacarias Smith. – ela trouxe Zacarias para perto de si e murmurou "Melhore esse humor e seja simpático" no seu ouvido. O loiro colocou um sorriso (falso) no rosto e cumprimentou um por um.

Em pouco tempo estavam todos sentados em volta de uma mesa comprida, com uma grande variedade de comida e algumas garrafas de vinho à sua frente.  
- Antes de começarmos a comer – iniciou o Sr. Weasley, em alto tom -, proponho um brinde! A tudo aquilo o que desejarmos, mas principalmente ao casamento de Hermione Granger e Zacarias Smith, que se realizará em breve!

Os homenageados coraram. A opinião geral foi de concordância, e todos serviram seus cálices de vinho. Porém, antes de erguerem os copos, Katie Bell se pronunciou.  
- Eu queria propor outro brinde! – falou, levantando-se e ganhando a atenção dos demais. Katie estava ligeiramente ansiosa – Eu queria propor um brinde ao... ao mais novo membro da família Weasley que estará conosco dentro de poucos meses... Sete, para ser exata – ela sorria, olhando para Jorge. Os outros foram aos pouco compreendendo...  
- Katie, você está grávida? – Gina afinal quebrou o silêncio.  
- Que mar-ravilha! – exclamou Fleur.  
- Um priminho, Juillet!  
- Ah, parabéns para vocês!

E todos começam a falar simultaneamente, encantados com a notícia. Exceto três pessoas: Zacarias, por achar que estava se intrometendo em um momento muito pessoal daquela família, e por que não era íntimo o suficiente para se manifestar. Molly por estar chorando, emocionada. E Jorge.

Jorge estava completamente aturdido. De queixo caído e com um brilho nos olhos, ele não conseguia encontrar palavras.  
- Você disse que... você, que você... está grávida? – ele perguntou, com um fio de voz. Katie ao seu lado estava ansiosa, querendo saber sua opinião – Eu vou ser pai, Katie? Mas isso é... isso é a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer!

E rindo, ele a beijou.  
- Vocês vão continuar apenas noivos?  
- Ah, não mesmo. Nós iremos ao cartório e depois disso passem a chamar Katie Bell de Katie Weasley! E não venha contestar! – ele acrescentou, olhando para a futura esposa ao dizer a última frase.  
- Bem, bem, o brinde! Aos dois casais! E aos filhos que eles vierem a ter! – Harry ergueu a taça, sendo seguido por quatorze mãos, todas segurando um cálice de vinho tinto (menos o de Juillet, que era de suco).  
- Tim, tim! – Brindaram e bateram palmas.  
- Beijos! Beijo! – pediu Fred, que foi prontamente atendido pelo irmão gêmeo e Katie, e por Hermione e Zacarias envergonhados.

Mione não conseguiu evitar olhar para Rony após beijar Zacarias, e por uma fração de segundo seus olhares se encontraram. Apesar de o rapaz virou-se para conversar com a pequena Juillet, Hermione notou que as suas bochechas coraram quando ela o encarou.


	5. Capítulo 5

**N/A:** Ai, ai... Tá me dando até uma tristeza! Uma mistura de tristeza e felicidade, porque esse é o último capítulo! Dá pra acreditar? Não, não dá. Essa, de fics que não são one-shots, é a primeira que eu concluo... Não vou mais ter que vir no sábado que vem postar capítulo, nem ficar ansiosa esperando reviews... quer dizer, pra esse capítulo eu quero reviews siiim! xDDD Não me deixem só e abandonada, viu?

E falando em reviews, vamos aos agradecimentos:

**Gween Black:** Não lembro se eu te disse isso nomsn ou não, mas a tua review me deixou muito feliz. Muito, eu fiquei meio boba, meio emocionada, mesmo ela sendo tão simples e sem nada de mais... O que tu quis dizer com entrar no user? Como tu faz isso? E, bem, isso eu me lembro de ter te dito, eu ia te avisar que eu tinha postado e no mesmo segundo tu saiu do msn. :P E não, não é "idiota, insano, retardado" ler as N/As, eu adoro ler tb... Muito, muito obrigada mesmo, eu fico feliz que vocês estejam gostando... E eu também adorei aquela frase. Na verdade, eu sempre quis fazer isso, uma frase assim, cheia de "e"s, sem interrupções... hehe. É, precisamos marcar o próximo encontro, e o nome a gente já teeem! Musaas! hehe. Eu comecei a rir quando eu li tua última frase "A barrinha do comentário ainda não tá minúscula a ponto de você não ler (hehe), mas é melhor ir parando... ". Eu seeempre vou ler os comentarios. hshauhsua Brigada! Beijos.

**Kagome-LilyE:** Espero que tu goste desse aqui também! E, siim, agora funcionou o msn, tanto que eu tava falando contigo até agorinha a pouco! Aah, tu também fala "moça"? Eu sempre uso moça e dona... hsaushuahsu É mania... Obrigada! Beijinhuus

**Lisa Black:** Ah, muuito obrigada! E, modéstia a parte, eu adorei aquela cena dos dois no apartamento dela... Bem, esses dias, quanto eu tava relendo essa parte, eu também pensei no filme Sr.e Sra. Smith, quando ele fala "Sra. Smith". Mas na hora que eu escrevi nem tinha me ligado... E naõ, não te preocupa, pode falar do Brad Pitt a vontade! Porque ele é liiindooo ele é tuuudooo! shaushuahs. Agora sobre a Cho, não, não precisamos falar sobre ela, né? O Brad (que intimidade...) vale mais a pena... Ou a galinha inteira, como uma vez eu ouvi por aí (sim, sim, é podre essa, eu sei. E demorou pra eu entender. suahsuhau). Thanks por tudo... Beijos!

Acho que é isso... Tchau, pessoinhas lindas do meu coração, até a próxima! Fico muito feliz que vocês tenham gostado (ao menos até agora), muito mesmo!

Beijos para todos aqueles que leram, até mesmo para os que não comentaram (mas comentem, isso deixa nós, autores, felizes)!

Mimi Granger.

**

* * *

**

**SURPRESAS DO DESTINO**

**Capítulo Cinco**

Zacarias e Hermione chegaram ao Hospital St. Mungus.  
- Você poderia ter sido um pouco mais social, sabia? – eles estavam dirigindo-se à enfermaria onde Cho Chang estava internada.  
- Eu sou diferente. Não sou tão... espalhafatoso.

Ela virou-se para ele, curiosa.  
- Que quer dizer?  
- Falar alto, fazer aquela baderna toda, rir daquela maneira...  
- Estavam felizes. E eu bem sei como fazia tempos que não se sentiam assim. A Sra. Weasley, pelo o que Gina contou, faz pouco que deixou de chorar todos os dias pela morte do filho... Eles não são "espalhafatosos", Zac. São extrovertidos.

Chegaram na enfermaria. Pelo vidro podiam ver a Curandeira Agda Week e um um outro diferente do dia anterior, fazendo anotações. Eles bateram na porta, Agda veio atender. Com uma aparência cansada, ela falou antes mesmo que Zacarias perguntasse qualquer coisa.  
- Tivemos pequenos progressos, Sr. Smith. Eles podem retroceder, mas ao menos ela agora fala durante o sono e recuperou boa parte dos movimentos.  
- Corre risco de vida? – a curandeira pensou um pouco antes de responder.  
- Não. De vida, não. Porém ainda não sabemos qual serão as seqüelas, se houverem.  
- Posso entrar? – ele pediu. A Curandeira Week olhou para ele com compaixão.  
- Não poderia, mas entre – ela deu espaço para ele passar. Do lado de fora, Hermione viu Zacarias colocar uma cadeira ao lado do quarto leito e segurar a mão de Cho. _"Ele a ama" _– Desejas entrar também?

Granger sacudiu a cabeça. Com lágrimas nos olhos, ela se retirou em silêncio. Talvez esse casamento não fosse o melhor para a sua vida. Tudo o que ela precisava era de momentos de reflexão.

* * *

Rony viu Hermione e Zacarias deixarem A Toca no meio da tarde com um sentimento estranho. Ele não conseguia parar de pensar na noite anterior, no chocolate, nas fotos, no beijo. E vê-la ao lado daquele loiro chato – que para ele seria sempre chato – causava rebuliços em sua mente. Visualizava Hermione rodeada de filhos, dizendo "História da Magia, aprendam História da Magia", como se fosse um pesadelo sem precisar dormir. Rony sacudia a cabeça para espantar as imagens, que se substituíam por lembranças de Hogwarts, e as comuns brigas dos dois. Hermione dizendo que sua amplitude emocional era do tamanho de uma colher de chá, ou que os outros já tinham percebido que ela era uma garota.

Ele percebia que ela era uma garota. Desde os seus quinze anos que sentia algo diferente ao olhar para Hermione, que ele queria estar sempre perto dela e tinha receio de falar certas coisas achando quem ela talvez pudesse pensar que ele era um bobo.

Hoje não era mais exatamente assim. Fazia mais ou menos um ano que ele começou a se sentir mais confiante perto da amiga, e explicou a constante vontade da sua presença como uma amizade muito forte. Mas agora, ao passar tanto tempo sem vê-la, e principalmente após a noite passada, ele percebia que aquilo que ele chamava de uma grande amizade poderia ser _mais_ do que isso. Poderia ser algo além. Poderia ser amor.  
Mas de nada adiantava descobrir isso agora, quando ela estava noiva de outro. E Rony não queria perder a amizade de Hermione, a companhia maravilhosa que ela era. Mesmo que nunca passasse disso.

Ele ainda precisava colocar os pensamentos em ordem, e esse foi o motivo pelo qual ficou boa parte da noite acordado, e evitou a amiga no dia seguinte. Ele a viu beijar o noivo bem na sua frente, e sentiu um desejo enorme de ser Zacarias Smith naquele exato momento. Assim como sentiu o rosto queimar quando Hermione o encarou, e ele virou-se para falar sobre que tamanho seriam os gnomos-de-jardim bebês com a sua sobrinha Juillet. Ele se pegou perguntando se era um verdadeiro grifinório.

* * *

Dois dias se passaram. Hermione terminou de ajeitar tudo o que precisava sobre a sua partida para a Suíça e, tirando isso, só saia de casa para caminhar, sozinha, pensando. Zacarias passava boa parte do dia no hospital, e Hermione ficava sabendo por Gina que ele não arredava o pé da cabeceira do leito de Cho enquanto estava lá. Mione tivera uma conversa com a caçula ruiva e essa lhe dissera para fazer o que o seu coração mandava.  
O que o seu coração mandava? Ela não tinha certeza. Sabia apenas que tinha algo errado e que não estava mais certa do seu amor por Zacarias. Seus sentimentos para com ele eram fraternos, Mione acabou descobrindo, durante umas de suas reflexões. Ela precisava fazer alguma coisa, não podia levar adiante algo que não era real, algo que seria melhor não acontecer, e que só traria dor e tempo perdido caso se concretizasse.

Seu coração pensava muito na noite em que Rony fora à sua casa pedir desculpas, apesar de todos os protestos de sua mente, dizendo que aquilo não significara nada. _"Mas é claro que significou"_, respondia o coração. _"Ele trouxe à tona sentimentos adormecidos"_. "Que sentimentos?" retrucou a sua cabeça. _"Os sentimentos que você possui por Rony. Que você não queria ter, e por isso ignorou. Não deu bola, guardou em uma gaveta, afirmando que Rony é apenas um amigo e nada mais que isso. Sentimentos que, por medo de estragar a relação de vocês, acabaram dormindo. Mas Rony os despertou, e você agora está confusa com o que quer de verdade, com o que sente de verdade. Incerta sobre que rumo tomar. Você está numa encruzilhada, e a única maneira de ir pelo caminho certo é dando alguns passos naquele que você acredita ser o errado. Se as suas conclusões iniciais forem corretas, é só voltar e ir pelo outro"_.

Ela despertou dos seus devaneios quando a porta se abriu e Zacarias entrou com um largo sorriso estampado no rosto. "Ela acordou!", ele disse, controlando-se para não sair pulando. "Está lúcida!"  
- Que bom.

Zacarias estranhou a reação da noiva.  
- Você não ficou feliz? – Hermione sorriu.  
- É claro que fiquei, Zac. Cho é a sua melhor amiga, e eu nunca desejaria mal algum a ela.  
- Então por que estás tão séria? – ele parecia preocupado, e a abraçou pelas costas. Hermione deixou-se ficar.  
- Zac, existem... coisas... acontecendo. E acho que você concorda comigo se eu disser que precisamos conversar...

Ele a soltou. Hermione foi até a janela e contemplou o céu nublado antes de começar.  
- Desde que voltamos à Inglaterra que certas coisas mudaram. Para mim, para você.

Zacarias sentou-se em uma cadeira e ouvia atentamente, olhando Hermione nos olhos. Ela não sabia direito como continuar.  
- Acontecimentos inesperados se colocaram em nosso caminho e não podemos simplesmente ignora-los, Zac. Eles têm o poder de mudar o nosso futuro completamente. Para mim, e para você também, tenho certeza, eles foram o motivo de muitas reflexões, muitas horas pensando sobre as nossas vidas.  
- E qual foi a conclusão que você chegou?  
- Que um passo mal calculado pode nos fazer cair, e pode nos machucar.  
- E o tempo perdido será muito maior...

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior.  
- Eu gosto de você, Zacarias. Mas não do modo como eu pensava antes de vir pra cá... Você foi super importante pra mim na Suíça, me deu todo o apoio, e eu acabei por te admirar, do mesmo jeito que um irmão admira o outro... Eu estaria cometendo um incesto ao me casar contigo.  
- E eu, estaria ido contra os meus próprios princípios e vontades... Mione, eu... bem...  
- Você a ama.

Zacarias abaixou a cabeça e murmurou algo, que Hermione compreendeu que era um pedido de desculpas. Ela meneou a cabeça.  
- Você não precisa se desculpar, Zac. Essas coisas acontecem. Talvez você realmente me amasse e quisesse passar o resto da sua vida comigo, mas algo em você mudou ao ver Cho novamente... Não foi?

Ele concordou, sonhador.  
- Nós terminamos porque eu ia trocar de país e ela não quis ir junto. Mas eu nunca a esqueci... como amiga, porque do outro modo eu já tinha me conformado que não era para ser. Só que... quando eu a vi deitada em uma cama de hospital, frágil, vulnerável, correndo risco de vida, eu não conseguia mais enxergá-la como amiga, apenas. Eu a via como mulher, foi como se a chama se acendesse novamente... E eu não sei o que ela sente por mim, mas eu _tenho_ que lutar, Mione.  
- Sei disso – disse, sorrindo – Quando você entrou por essa porta hoje, com os olhos brilhando, irradiando felicidade, então eu tive certeza. Durante todos esses meses nunca lhe vi assim, tão contente. E se você a ama o melhor que tem a fazer é ir atrás, é lutar.

Zacarias a olhou incrédulo.  
- Você não está magoada, chateada, ressentida... ?

Ela balançou a cabeça.  
- Não. Isso não iria dar certo. Descobri quando cheguei aqui e... – Hermione ficou em dúvida se devia contar ou não.  
- E... ?

Ele fora sincero com ela. Não havia motivos para não confiar.  
- Rony. Nunca admiti, mas eu gostava dele em Hogwarts. E depois fiquei com medo de estragar a nossa amizade, ignorei meus sentimentos de tal maneira que acabei me convencendo de que fora tudo fruto da minha imaginação. Mas sábado a noite ele veio aqui em casa e acabamos por nos beijar... Agora não sei mais o que fazer.

Zacarias foi até ela e a abraçou.  
- Mione, você é uma mulher maravilhosa. O homem que a tiver vai ter alguém de muita sorte, mesmo. Pena nós não termos dado certo... – ele a largou – Não sei dar conselhos, mas boa sorte com o Rony...

Ficaram se encarando por algum tempo.  
- Isso é o fim, então – ele disse, finalmente.  
- É. Isso é o fim.

Zacarias juntou tudo o que era seu e guardou na mala. Eles se despediram e em seguida o loiro saiu.

Hermione permaneceu parada um longo tempo, pensando. Depois, pegou a sua bolsa e ganhou as ruas também.

* * *

Rony saíra de uma reunião no Largo Grimmauld e resolvera não ir para casa. Decidira passear a pé pela cidade.

Não sabia quanto tempo já estava andando. O céu cinza trazia um ar triste, melancólico, interferindo no humor das pessoas. Quase nenhum dos pedestres por que Rony passava estavam visivelmente felizes. O contrário dele.

Rony estava contente. Dumbledore elogiara o seu trabalho como auror, sua mãe estava mais conformada com a morte de Percy, ele iria ganhar um sobrinho e, o principal, finalmente admitira para si que amava Hermione, sentindo-se mais leve. Mesmo que não tivesse a menor idéia do que fazer com a informação, de como prosseguir.

Chegou a um parque. "Kensington Park", dizia uma placa. Um bonito lugar, limpo e aconchegante, um pouco de verde em meio ao característico cinza de Londres. Perfeito para passeios solitários.

No outono, o lugar não estava mais tão verde. O marrom, o amarelo e o avermelhado predominavam por ali, e muitas das árvores já não tinham mais folhas. O parque estava quase deserto, talvez pelo dia nublado que não animava ninguém a sair de casa, e também porque poucos se aventuravam a ir a um lugar ao ar livre em um dia frio como esse. Rony podia contar nos dedos as pessoas à sua volta.  
_"Aqui é perto da casa da Hermione..."_ ele percebeu, achando graça em como seus pés, inconscientemente, o levaram até ali.  
Rony parou e ficou a observar um menino que corria atrás dos pombos, repreendido por uma senhora mais idosa, provavelmente sua avó. A senhora tentava alcançá-lo, mas quando ela chegava até o garotinho, ele corria para o outro lado seguindo os pombos, e a mulher já parecia cansada.  
- Aproveite enquanto as suas pernas ainda te agüentam. Um dia você irá ficar exatamente igual a ela.

Rony se voltou para trás, não acreditando nos seus olhos. Hermione ainda olhava para o menino e sua avó.  
- Mione? O que... Como...  
- Coincidências existem. Também fiquei duvidosa ao te ver. A possibilidade de eu encontrar alguém conhecido por acaso nesta cidade tão grande é minúscula.

Hermione estava andando calmamente pelo seu lugar favorito em Londres: o Parque Kensington. Era o melhor lugar para refletir e se acalmar, trazia uma paz de espírito! Tinha sido o seu confidente durante esses dias, devido a quantidade de vezes que fora ali. E ao ver aquela cabeça ruiva ela piscou os olhos. Seria possível?

Ora, Rony não era o único ruivo na cidade. Hermione andou mais uns passos e pode ver o homem de perfil: sim, agora não havia mais dúvidas. Era Rony Weasley que estava parado a alguns metros de distância.

_"Mas isso é coincidência demais..."_ O ruivo estava observando uma criança correr, sorrindo.  
- Não acredito em coicidências. Já está tudo pronto para a sua mudança? – ele disse de repente, mudando de assunto e voltando olhar o menino.  
- Está. Mas todo o meu trabalho foi em vão.  
- Que quer dizer com isso?  
- Não vou mais para a Suíça.

Rony virou-se para Hermione, incerto se tinha ouvido direito.  
- Por que não? – e ele perguntou, apesar de ter uma idéia de qual seria a resposta.  
- Zacarias e eu terminamos – ela disse, voltando-se para ele. Rony sentiu o coração dar pulo.  
- Vocês brigaram? – ela suspirou e recomeçou a caminhar. Rony ia ao seu lado.  
- Não, nós apenas percebemos que estaríamos cometendo um erro se casássemos. Não nos amamos.

O ruivo deu uma risada zombeteira.  
- Lembra quando você pediu para eu tirar as minhas próprias conclusões sobre isso? Eu achava que você o amava.  
- Bem, eu também achava. Eu o considero um amigo, e ele ainda ama Cho Chang. Nunca daria certo.

Eles continuaram andando, em silêncio. Rony tentava encontrar um assunto, sentindo-se nervoso como em seus tempos de escola, e Hermione prestava atenção nas coisas a sua volta.  
- Veja! – ela disse, de repente, correndo até uma árvore – As últimas flores do parque...  
- São as últimas? – Rony perguntou, indo atrás dela.  
- É... – ela estava com uma expressão sonhadora – Estava observando o parque, não tem mais flores. E pelo o que eu pude perceber, essas duas foram as únicas que restaram... São lindas!

Uma das flores era vermelha, rajada de amarelo, e a outra era azul. O mais incrível era que estavam na mesma árvore, mesmo sendo diferentes.  
- Nunca tinha visto uma flor assim, azul... É diferente, é encantadora... É linda demais! – Rony se aproxima mais da árvore.  
- Você quer?

Hermione o olhou espantada.  
- Rony... Não, é proibido!  
- Não venha me falar em regras, Hermione. Já ouvi isso demais durante sete longos anos, em Hogwarts.  
- Mas são as últimas!  
- Ainda sobra mais uma, Mione – ele estendeu o braço e tomou nas mãos a flor azul – Pra você.

Ela aceitou a flor e ficou acariciando as pétalas, maravilhada.  
- Ah, Rony, isso foi tão... Obrigada.

Ele queria dizer tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo em que não sabia por onde começar, queria se declarar, mas as palavras não saíam... Estava confuso.

Hermione não soube o que dizer quando Rony lhe entregou a flor. Por mais que fosse uma simples ação, aquele pequeno gesto significara muito para ela. Como se fosse uma prova de que ele faria qualquer coisa por ela. E agora, ele parecia querer dizer algo, e Hermione sentiu-se confiante... Ela sentiu vontade de beijá-lo, mesmo sabendo que aquilo poderia ter com seqüências não tão boas...

Lentamente, ela aproximou-se de Rony, podendo ouvir sua respiração ofegante e seu hálito fresco... Ele dera um passo para frente, e suas bocas estavam a poucos centímetros de distância quando ela recuou.  
- Não é certo.  
- Mione... – Rony corou.  
- Eu acabei de sair de um relacionamento... É muito cedo ainda...  
- E nós somos amigos. – ele completou, com pesar.  
- Se não der certo vamos estragar uma amizade de nove anos...

Ambos fixaram o olhar na flor azulada. Não era mais constrangimento. Suas bocas ansiavam por encontrarem-se, suas peles queriam contato. Era receio do que aconteceria depois.  
- Vamos tentar? – Rony levantou o olhar da flor azul e fez a pergunta – Ou ficaremos para sempre assim, pensando no que _poderia_ ter acontecido... – Hermione olhou em seus olhos, e pode ver confiança dentro deles.  
- Você acha que...  
- Eu não acho, eu tenho certeza.

Rony acabou com a distância entre suas bocas. Tanto ele como Hermione descobriram que tinham uma criação de borboletas no estômago, quando um beijo mais ardente do que o da outra noite aconteceu. Um beijo que estava ansioso para finalmente acontecer, após tantos anos de espera. E que os levou de volta para a adolescência, dando o seu primeiro beijo da vida.

Talvez aquele fosse mesmo o primeiro. O primeiro que fora dado com aquela paixão, aquele amor... nenhum dos anteriores tivera a mesma importância.  
Separaram-se. Hermione gargalhou, e Rony não compreendeu.  
- Você realmente acha que é tudo isso, Ronald Weasley? – o ruivo franziu o cenho, do que ela estava falando?  
- Não entendi.  
- Você disse que queria o melhor para mim, por isso ficara indignado ao saber que eu ia me casar com Zacarias... Você se acha o melhor, por acaso, Rony?

Ele então compreendeu. E juntou-se na risada.  
- E eu pensando que você estava falando de algo sério... – ele cruzou os braços – Mas se é por isso, ainda é cedo.  
- Cedo para quê?  
- Para você se relacionar com alguém.  
- Ora... Já se passaram mais de três minutos!

Rony abraçou Hermione com força, acariciando os cabelos fofos e espessos que ele sempre adorou.  
- Não sei se isso é o certo, Mi... Mas prometo para você que é o que eu mais quero... e que darei tudo o de mim nessa relação... – ele murmurou.  
- Faço das suas palavras as minhas – Hermione respondeu, com lágrimas nos olhos. Ela se desvencilhou fingindo estar indignada – Por que tem que ser sempre você? Na minha sala, aqui, você tomou a iniciativa... Ah, não, senhor Ronald Weasley, nada de machismo...

Surpreendendo o ruivo, Hermione lançou-se em seus braços, o beijando. O segundo – ou terceiro – beijo de muitos que ainda viriam, resistindo a tudo e a todos, resistindo inclusive a guerras. O segundo – ou terceiro... – que provava que o destino pode ser inacreditável, aprontando as suas sem dó nem piedade, não se importando com opiniões nem sentimentos alheios...

O futuro é algo inimaginável, quando se olha para trás.


End file.
